More Than Words
by Adelia979
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in an odd way, but quickly begin to develop into something more. Normal relationship trials turn into a tragedy and may leave someone beyond damaged. All human and surely some lemons will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

_**Since I've written myself into a wall on one of my other fanfics... Enjoy an attempt to break my writer's block!**_

_**I don't own any of these characters as they belong to Miss Stephenie Meyer. Her amazing self lets us loyal fans borrow and play with them as long as we promise to put them back when we're done.**_

_**So! Without any further ado!**_

* * *

**More Than Words - Chapter One - It Already Is Tomorrow**

* * *

_EPOV_

Edward walked slowly into the dark, small room. He couldn't believed it had taken him so long to get here and he was tired from the seemingly endless journey. He mustered enough energy to make it to the bed along the far side of the wall. Feeling around on the bed caused the girl resting there to wake. She looked into his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I told you I would always find you, my sweet darling, Rayne. I love you"

* * *

_BPOV_

_*Two years ago*_

"Bells! We've got to go! What is taking you so long anyway?" Jacob, yelled up the stairs of my townhouse apartment.

"Just give me a minute!" I screamed back.

I knew I was running late for our lunch date with our parents, but I just felt gross and couldn't bear the sight of myself in the mirror. That time of the month rolls around and I want to crawl under a rock and die, but my father and step-mother would never let me hear the end of it if I wasn't there to welcome them back to the states from their honeymoon.

Charlie, our father, had been a emotional wreck since our mother walked out on us when I was five and Jacob was two. As far as the parenting parts went, Charlie handled them like a champ. Sure he made mistakes, but he quickly learned and recovered. It worked out in his best interest that I wasn't a girly girl so he could pass on typical boy behaviors and skills without dreading about the fashion and makeup talk afterward.

Charlie met Sue when I was fourteen. At the time she was married, but she took pity on us and would help Charlie out when he did need a mother figure present for us. For me especially when puberty starting taking itself out on my body. Sue and her husband, Harry, had two children, Leah, who was only one year older than me, and Seth, who was five years younger than me. When Harry died from a heart attack when I was nineteen, it was Charlie who was there for Sue and her kids as she had been there for us, so it seemed perfectly natural for the two of them to end up together.

On my twentieth birthday, Charlie proposed to Sue and they got married only five months later. It was a quiet ceremony with only twenty or so people in attendance in addition to our new family of six. All of us kids were excited to see the two of them together at last so we lucked out in that there was no step-sibling drama to be seen.

"BELL-A! Come on!" Jacob whined.

I finally had decided on a loose light blue peasant blouse and a pair of jeans. Grabbing my black ballet flats on my way by, I walked down the stairs.

"Seriously, Jacob? Are you starving or something?"

"You know I am!"

We quickly got into Jacob's car and sped to lunch.

"There they are. See, I told you they would be here soon. I can hear Jake's tummy rumbling from here!" Sue mused.

Lunch was good. My dad and Sue went on and on about their exciting honeymoon in the Bahamas. It was a good trip for them, one neither of them had ever had the opportunity for before, and they returned with the sun's reflection in their hair, skin and smiles.

While we were waiting for our dessert, I excused myself to go to the restroom. I finished up, washed my hands and stared at myself in the mirror. I could tell I was exhausted by the paleness of my skin and I'm pretty sure I saw bags under my eyes. I huffed and pushed the bathroom door open where I promptly thudded into something.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I said as I realize that the something was a someone.

"I'm just fine. It's cool. It was an accident so do not worry about it," the man said.

His voice was like velvet. I was at a loss for words as I took in his appearance. He stood at least a foot over me but I could still see his blazing green eyes, perfectly crooked smile, chiseled jaw, dark mess of hair styled perfectly, obviously toned muscles-

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked with concern. I'm sure he caught me staring at him and my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, just startled is all. It isn't every day you run into a hot- uh, someone like you," I stammered. I can't believe I almost called this god a hottie to his face. What is wrong with me?!

"Are you sure? We could get out of here and go someplace quieter to talk and I could make sure you really are okay."

Oh my god! Was he asking me out after I ran him down in the hallway? Stupid family and their stupid lunch date...

"I, uh, um, I'd love to," I paused. Shit. "But I'm here with my family on a lunch date and I can't really run out on them."

"That's totally cool. Why don't I give you my card and you can call me and we can hang out sometime? Anytime, okay?" He said as he handed me his card with his perfect fingers, but skillfully held onto my hand.

"Geez. That may be a problem for you because my favorite time to hang out with strangers is at three in the morning," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," he affirmed as bent down and kissed the back of my hand. He looked back up at me before standing back up and the way the light caught in his eyes made my insides do flip-flops.

"Bella. That's my name. Bella Swan," I said clumsily.

"Edward Cullen. I hope to hear from you at three in the morning, Bella Swan."

He walked out the restaurant door, leaving me in a puddle of goo in the hallway. I composed myself as best I could and walked back to our table.

"Did you fall in? I was about to send a search and rescue team!" Jacob joked.

"Shut up, Jake."

And that was how I met Edward Cullen. I was immediately infatuated with him and when I called him at three that first morning, I knew I was already in love with him.

"I can't believe you actually called me this early in the morning," he said.

"I'm sorry. I probably woke you up. I just thought, ugh, I don't know what I thought. Just go back to sleep and I call at a normal time tomorrow," I rambled.

"Hey! It's cool. And it already is tomorrow so why don't we just talk now?" He said with a sexy, gruff voice.

We were on the phone together for hours. He eventually confessed that he had been waiting up, hoping I'd call anyway, so I didn't actually wake him up. We were both in college, but different schools. He was a senior so I joked about me being interested in an older man. We spoke extensively about our families. He was one of three kids and the youngest. His two older siblings were already married and his sister already had two kids of her own. He laughed and said his family called her fertile Mertile.

As the sun was coming up, I stepped out onto my porch.

"The sunrise is beautiful," I said, suddenly feeling peacefully tired.

"It definitely is."

After a few moments, he said, " Are you really?"

"Am I really what?" I asked, surprised.

"Interested in me?" He asked.

I may have been deliriously dreaming it, but I thought he sounded hopeful.

"Silly, Edward. I thought that would've been obvious by now," I joked.

"Good. Will you call me tomorrow? I really like talking to you," he expressed, again sounding hopeful.

"It already is tomorrow."

* * *

_**So? What say you, awesome readers? Do you love it so far? Please say you do! And help me get a title! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This anti-writer's block story is going well! Please read, review and repeat!**_

* * *

**More Than Words - Chapter Two - Until Next Time**

* * *

_"Good. Will you call me tomorrow? I really like talking to you," he expressed, again sounding hopeful._

_"It already is tomorrow."_

_BPOV_

The couple of weeks of our friendship was spent mostly on the phone with each other every night but at more reasonable hours. We met for coffee once and went to a local zoo, but nothing really starting happening until about three weeks after our awkward meeting.

Edward and I had been on the phone for about an hour and we had arrived at one of our in between topic silences. I loved hearing him just be on the other end of the phone.

"Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course. Where were you thinking? Coffee somewhere?"

"No. I mean a real date. You know, flowers, fancy dinner, stroll through the park? That kind of date," he chuckled a bit.

I stammered a bit. I was very nervous to be in Edward's presence for that extended amount of time. He made my insides feel like jell-o and I had a hard time forming complete thoughts. On the other hand, I also couldn't stand to think of not hearing his velvety voice every day either.

"Yes. I'd like that. You know, Edward Cullen, I was beginning to think you weren't interested in me like that," I joked. I knew it was how I felt and as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I was so embarrassed.

"That thought, Bella Swan, never ever crossed my mind."

* * *

We agreed that Edward would pick me up at seven the next night. He hadn't been to my apartment yet and I wanted to make a good first impression, so I spent my day off doing some deep cleaning.

I kept checking the time every fifteen minutes because I was so nervous. Finally, at five-thirty, I decided I should start getting ready. I took a long, hot shower, hoping it would relax my body a little before going out to get all tensed up again. The water felt good on my skin and while I didn't want the feeling to end, I knew I had to finish getting ready or Edward would arrive to me being naked... That might not be bad either...

I hopped out of the shower and started drying off. I wrapped my hair up in a towel to let it dry a little more and brushed my teeth. I wondered it I had any mints in my purse, but it was too late to get some now if I didn't. I blow-dried and brushed my hair.

_'What to do with you?'_ I thought. My hair was a deep chocolate brown and had some natural bounce and curl to it so I usually just left it down or pulled it back into a simple pony-tail, but I couldn't do something so normal for my first date with Edward. I decided to curl it a bit and pin it back, leaving some curls bobbing from the messy bun that I'd arrived at.

Then I walked into my room to search through my closet. I didn't really have any sexy, first date type clothes, but I had at least three dresses that weren't super conservative and all three matched my heels that had lace tying them on. I was in love with those shoes because they always made me feel hot and sexy even if I wore them with sweatpants around the house. I decided on my black dress that Sue had helped me pick out for an informal dance in high school. It was a light cotton so it clung to my body in the right places as well as flowed loosely in the skirt part. I wore my favorite bracelet, but no other jewelry. I like to keep it plain like that.

I kept my makeup natural looking with light brown eye shadow and a nude colored lipstick. When I caught a glimpse of my entire ensemble in the mirror I was a bit taken a back.

"When did I get so plain?"

I thought about changing clothes or my makeup when my doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and the traitor read six forty-five.

Walking quickly down the stairs, I arrived at the door a little out of breath.

I opened the door and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. Edward was dressed in black slacks and a dark navy blue button-up shirt. He didn't wear a tie so instead he left the top two buttons undone and I could see the tops of his pecks.

Realizing I was staring and probably drooling, I took a step back to let him in.

"Edward, you look fantastic."

"It is nothing compared to you. You are so beautiful." My stomach goes flip-flop.

"Thanks," I stammered. "I, uh, just need to grab my purse from upstairs and we can go. You can sit down if you'd like or whatever."

Edward came in and shut the door behind him. This god is seriously standing in my living room? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. I walked slower this time up the stairs to avoid even more lack of oxygen to my gooey brain and grabbed my purse.

Stopping by the mirror one more time, I thought,_ 'you can do this, Bella. Just remember to keep breathing.'_

We had dinner at a small Italian restaurant I'd never even heard of before. There was even a small band playing light, romantic music which made me start to wonder if Edward had taken many girls here before.

After dinner, we walked through a nearby park for a while. I boldly reached out for Edward's hand and to my delight, he lifted our hands together, kissed the back of mine and we held hands for the rest of our walk. The moon was full so everything was very well lit. Edward's skin looked amazing in the moonlight. He caught me staring at him a few times and I'd look away quickly and we'd both laugh. It was an easy silence between us and wasn't awkward at all. We just walked and enjoyed each other's company and the beautiful evening.

On the drive home, Edward continued to hold my hand in the car and occasionally would lift our hands and kiss mine again. The feel of his lips on my skin was something I never wanted to forget. I wanted to have him come inside and kiss my body to get more of this new sensation, but I didn't want to give him the impression that I was a slut. I'd only had sex with one guy before and that was a big mistake because it ruined our relationship so I promised myself not to 'give it up' so easily again, but Edward's essence was making that promise a bit fuzzy.

We arrived at my apartment and Edward turned off the car, got out and ran to open my door for me and walked me to my door.

"You can come inside and hang out for a while if you want. Its almost time for our nightly phone call anyway," I joked.

"I would never want to put you in an uncomfortable position like that. No, I think I'll say my goodnight here and leave it at that." It actually looked to me like Edward was nervous, which made me feel a little better about my own nervousness. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You may."

Edward leaned down and we closed our eyes when our lips met. I was startled at first by the electricity emanating from our contact, but I liked it. I opened my mouth slightly, encouraging to deepen our kiss, which he promptly obliged. Wanting more, I brought my hands up to his neck and pulled myself in closer. The feeling of not being able to get enough was an intense one that frightened me a bit. Almost as if he sensed my fear, Edward slowed our kiss until stopped and he left a few lingering pecks afterward.

_'Wow'_ was all my brain could think.

Edward had a perfectly crooked smile plastered on his face. His eyes were twinkling with his happiness.

He leaned down and kissed my hand again.

"Until next time, Bella Swan."

"Until next time, Edward Cullen."

* * *

_EPOV_

_'Wow. This girl is the one,'_ I thought and couldn't help but smiling. I probably looked like a fool, but I didn't care. She was the one I'd been searching for and I was never going to let her go.

"Until next time, Bella Swan."

"Until next time, Edward Cullen."

This girl was going to be the death of me. Her invitation inside was excruciatingly tempting and had she been just some girl, I would've taken her up on it. So I decide to be good and just kiss her good night and go home, but then she makes that excruciatingly tempting as well. I need a cold shower.

It isn't that I've slept around a lot, but I know how to get what I want, when I want it, but this girl... Ever since our eyes met when she hit me with the bathroom door, I've been in love. How could I have never seen her before I remember thinking. Different home towns, different ages, different schools but we live relatively close together, only a twenty-two minute drive. Why do I know that it is twenty-two minutes?

When I got home, I looked at the clock and it said eleven-thirty. My parents' live a couple of time zones away so it was only nine-thirty there. I picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's Edward."

"Hi sweety! How was your date?" she asked excitedly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply into the phone.

"Was that a good huff or a bad huff?"

"Mom? I think I'm in love."

* * *

**_Well? What do you think? I think these are my favorite characters! I feel all gooey inside too!_**

**_Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Really? Still no review? *pouts* Doesn't anyone like this story? I like it...**_

_**As always, I don't own any of these characters because they belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.**_

* * *

**More Than Words - Chapter Three - Ain't That Sweet**

* * *

_If it's love_

_Then I feel like I'm floating_

_Through my world without knowing who's there_

_If it's love someone slap me_

_Is this me that's so happy_

_If it's love then I'm laughing like I don't care_

_If it's love then that's why I am feeling so strange_

_If it's love_

_Then I need it forever_

* * *

_"Hi sweety! How was your date?" she asked excitedly._

_I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply into the phone._

_"Was that a good huff or a bad huff?"_

_"Mom? I think I'm in love."_

_EPOV_

I couldn't believe how intense this feeling was so quickly. It was like as soon as I'd say I loved her out loud, everything had changed. As much as I didn't want to be away from her before, now I felt physically sick when I didn't see her. I just kept finding excuses to call her, practically pleading to hang out. It probably didn't sound desperate to her because she didn't know the intensity behind the need that had formed into these requests.

"Oh, hey! I just saw the funniest thing and I wanted to tell you about it, but I forgot what it was while the phone was ringing," I'd say, sounding like a teenage girl calling her crush.

"Okay?" she'd say accusingly.

"Do you want to go get coffee or have lunch or something?" I'd ask, thinking I'd been clever.

"Uh, ya. I think I can get away between classes. Can we meet up in like an hour?" she'd sort of whisper into the receiver.

"I'll be outside when you're done!" I'd reply, ecstatic she hadn't called me out on my fishy behavior.

I was doomed. Every day I'd been calling her with some ridiculous reason that never made sense and I'd just ask her out, no segway needed. She'd said yes every time which was great because I wasn't sure what I'd do if she said no. I'd probably stalk her apartment or something until she heard strange noises outside, noticed it was me and called the police. Or maybe she'd see it was me and invite me in for a movie or something? What was I saying?

I'd already spoken with my mother at great length about these new feelings. She'd given me the impression that my feelings were unimportant unless I spoke to Bella about how she felt about me. That was much to embarrassing a conversation in my head that I couldn't even bring myself to speak the words. If I told Bella I loved her and she said she loved me back, then we'd have to go farther into this unknown territory that was terrifying me so much. If I told Bella I loved her and she didn't love me back then I'd never see her again and that thought always left me gasping for air.

My last class for the day had just been let out and it was officially the beginning of spring break. I hoped like hell that I could spend most of it with Bella. Without even thinking of the time and where she might be, I called her right away.

_"Hey, this is Bella. I'm either in class or my battery died so leave me a message and I'll talk to you later!"_

Fuck.

"Hey, Bella. Its Edward. I just got done with my classes for the day so I thought I'd call. Do you want to hang out tonight? Or tomorrow? Or this week or something? I'd really like to hang out if that's what you want. So I, uh, um, I'll wait for you to call me? Bye."

What? I sounded like a clingy virgin or something. She was going to flee and there wasn't anything I could do to stop her. I was in too deep and still falling fast.

* * *

_BPOV_

I just had one class to go and then it was time for spring break. Leah, Jake, Seth and I were planning on driving down to Florida for spring break but Sue had said Seth and Jake were too young to go and Leah and I could not afford the trip on our own. Since our group plan was ruined, Leah was going out to some club with some of her friends and had invited me to go as well.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Leah. Don't you remember last time?" I said. My thoughts wandering to a long night not too long ago.

"Bella! If you're going to keep bringing it up than we can't pretend it never happened! We're going to go to that new club- Hell Raisers or something like that. We'll probably get there around ten or so if you want to meet up."

"We'll see. Leah, I've got to get into class. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Alright. Love you too!" she said.

As I hung up and was getting ready to shut off my phone, I saw that Edward was calling me, again. It was already too late for me to answer I realized as my phone shut off. I'd just call him after class. It was a little strange that he was calling me a few times a day, but I loved hearing his voice and hanging out with him so I didn't think much of it.

My class was boring and seemed to drag out, but when it was over I turned on my phone and saw I had two voicemails.

_"Hey, Bella. Its Edward. I just got done with my classes for the day so I thought I'd call. Do you want to hang out tonight? Or tomorrow? Or this week or something? I'd really like to hang out if that's what you want. So I, uh, um, I'll wait for you to call me? Bye."_

He sounded so desperate to see me. Like he didn't care when, where or for how long we saw each other as long as it happened. I deleted the message and went on to listen to the next.

_"Bella!" Leah's voice whined into my ear. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please come out with me tonight, please? We never get to hang out just us girls and you know I'll get into trouble without you and my mom will be so sad that you weren't there to keep me from doing something stupid! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"_

The voicemail cut her pleading off. I couldn't believe her playing the Sue card like that, knowing it was my only weakness, but I really did want to hang out with Edward. I could call and invite him out too. Maybe he would help us from a repeat of the last time when Leah and I went out.

I dialed his number. I swear the phone didn't even ring before he answered.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you!" he said sounding a little guilty.

"Oh?" I said. "Sorry I didn't answer your call before. I was just shutting my phone off and heading into my last class. What's up?"

"So you're done for the week?" I thought I heard him mumble something about 'finally' and 'luck' but I didn't press it any further.

"Yep. Free from school for seven days!"

"Me too!"

"I know. You told me already that you guys had spring break next week too. Anyway, my sister, Leah, and I were heading out to this new club tonight with some of her friends and I thought, since you wanted to hang out, that maybe you'd like to come too?"

"Defini- I mean, ya, sure, I could probably make it there," he said.

I'm sure at that point he was trying to hide how excited he was so I tried to give him back a little dignity. "That's fantastic! I'm so glad!"

We planned on him meeting us there and I thought I should probably give Leah a head's up.

"Bella? Please, please, please, ple-"

"Shut up, Leah! I'm coming! And I invited Edward to join us there."

"Edward? You're boyfriend?"

"Not technically," I said sheepishly. "We've been talking and hanging out for a little over a month, but we haven't had a talk about exclusivity or anything."

"Uh huh?"

"And don't you think that's strange? I mean, if you're hanging out with someone that long and kissed them a few times, wouldn't you have tried to have that talk with them? Especially before you agree to go out to a night club with them? What was I thinking?" I admitted out loud.

"Bella?" Leah said.

"Yes, Leah?" I exhaled.

"You're babbling about your not-relationship with your not-boyfriend. Why don't you just talk to him? Maybe he's embarrassed about his feelings and afraid to talk to you? You can be kind of intimidating sometimes, you know?"

"Relationship advice from you, Leah? Even if it it's a not-relationship, you have to admit that it's a little funny."

Leah had had a lot of one-night stands and a couple of boyfriends for a week at a time, but she kept it loose and fun and didn't worry about forming an emotional connection with someone.

"Well, you know? Why look for Mr. Right when you can be with Mr. Right Now?"

"_Riiiight..._ Or not. It isn't even that I really mind that we haven't had any talk about it, but give me something to work with, you know? If he doesn't like me like that, than why can't he just say 'let's be friends, okay?' and that would be the end of it. Instead I'm getting strung along with no signs of what's coming. Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Men are stupid," Leah offered.

"Men ARE stupid! I should just forget I even asked him there and just have fun!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

EPOV

My heart was racing when Bella had returned my call. She asked me out and we were meeting up that night. Now I just had to find something to take my mind off of her and waiting to see her for five more hours.

I decided on calling my brother-in-law because they were still an hour behind me and he worked at home so he could watch the kids after school.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper. It's Edward. How have you been?"

"Hey, man! Good. Good. I'm keeping busy. Kids are playing outside and I'm waiting for Alice to get home so we can eat. How are you?"

"Just missing you guys and checking in. I've been talking to Mom quite a bit lately and it made me miss my family."

"Ain't that sweet and shit? Seriously, dude, are you drunk?"

"Fuck you. I can miss my family if I want. It gets lonely out here by myself."

"Edward, you know I love you, man. I'm just giving you shit. Relax. Seriously, what's got you so wound up?" Jasper asked.

"Bella."

"Who? Alright. Out with it. Who is Bella?"

We spoke on the phone for over an hour about this crazy intense feeling and the way I felt like I wasn't getting enough air if I wasn't with her. Jasper was supportive, like he knew what I needed to hear and genuinely cared about my brewing relationship.

"It sounds like love, man. I remember when I first saw Alice. Knew she was the one for me from the beginning, but it took awhile for me to convince her."

"But Alice was gushing over you from day one?" I said, a little confused.

"Ya! We all know that now!" he laughed. "But we didn't get each other on the same page for months! It was agonizing! I used to send her flowers, buy her presents all the time, take her out to movies and anything else I could think of to make sure she was thinking of me. The whole time she was just trying to get me to talk to her, but we were both too chicken shit to just say what we were feeling. Have you talked to her about what you're feeling?"

"No," I mumbled. "Fuck. No... I should! I should just spit it out of my stupid mouth but I don't think I can handle her not reciprocating those feelings so instead I just stalker call her everyday."

"Stalker call her? Dude, you've got to lay off and grow some balls!"

"Baby, who are you talking to?" I heard Alice say in the background.

"Edward. He's having girl troubles," Jasper snorted.

I heard them whispering and what sounded like kissing when he came back on the line. "Your sister wants to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Edward?"

"Hey, Alice."

"Oh my gosh, Edward! My little baby brother is in love! This is so great! What's her name? How long have you guys been together? When do I get to meet her? Are you going to get married? What does she look like?" Alice gushed.

"Um. Bella. We aren't really, but that's my fault. I'm not sure. Unknown again. And like a perfect angel."

More whispering. I hate it when they do the all-knowing married couple thing on me.

"Edward. You've got to tell her you like her at the very least or you'll find her moving on and you'll be stuck in the friend zone. And you'd better do it quick because we have a surprise!"

"Surprise?"

"We're moving! And we're only going to be about an hour away from you! Isn't that exciting?"

"That's great! I was just telling Jazz that I was really missing you guys. I haven't seen my niece and nephew in months! When are you moving?"

"Not for a few months yet. Mom and Dad don't even know yet so don't tell them. I've got it all planned out how I'm going to tell them so I'll know if you told because it'll be ruined. Promise me you won't tell?"

"Ya, I promise."

"That's a good brother. Now go get ready for your date and love talk. Love you!"

"I love you, too."

Three more hours to go...

* * *

I didn't want to get to the club right at ten so I waited in my car about a block away and searched for signs of Bella's arrival like a real stalker...

Around ten-thirty, I got a text from Bella.

**From Bella Swan:**

**Are you coming?**

From Me:

Almost there.

**From Bella Swan:**

**Good. Hurry up! ;)**

I started my car and drove to the club's very crowded parking lot. Luckily, when I was pulling up, there was someone leaving that had a parking spot pretty close to the door which I promptly pulled into.

I paid the cover charge and walked into the club, searching, almost frantically, for Bella. The club was pretty dark save for some laser lights of different colors around the dance floor and some neon lights surrounding the bar. The back wall of the dance floor was covered in mirrors which made the room look massive. There were four raised boxes spread out on the dance floor for the bolder of people to dance on.

I walked over to the bar, still scanning the dance floor for any signs of Bella.

"What can I get you?" a cute bartender asked.

"Beer. Any kind."

"Tap or bottle?"

"Bottle, please."

"Three dollars."

I exchanged my money for the drink and turned to continue looking through the many, many faces when I spotted her. She was up on one of the raised boxes and looked beyond magnificent. She was wearing some tight black leather pants and a low-cut black shimmering top that was tied behind her neck and twice behind her back leaving her back exposed. Her hair was loose and wild while her skin was flushed from the crowded room and dancing. I uncomfortably adjusted my jeans and pushed my way through to her.

"Bella! Bella" I yelled, finally getting her attention.

She hopped down from the box and leaped up to hug me.

"Edward! This is Leah, my sister," she said, pointing to another young woman on the box. "And... I have no idea who that guy that she's making out with is!" she laughed.

I could tell she'd already been drinking so her inhibitions were down. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I wanted to talk to her when she could comprehend what I was trying to say.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce her to you later seeing as she's busy." Noticing my beer, she said, "can I have a drink of that? I'm crazy thirsty!"

I handed her my beer and watched her perfect, full lips wrap around the lip of my beer bottle and take a sip. She was so damn beautiful.

"You look beautiful!" I yelled at her above the thumping music.

"Thanks," she said cautiously. "Do you want to dance?"

"Kay."

Just as we started to move, the music got slower. She swayed sexily in front of me, giggling and turning around so her back was facing me. Reaching back for my hand, she pulled me closer to her. She moved her body against mine and reached up to put her hands in my hair to pull my face near her neck. Leaving one hand around my neck, she moved her other hand down and moved it all over her body while rubbing against me.

When did we get to this point? I wanted nothing more than to kiss her neck and let my hand follow hers over her breasts, down her side to her thigh and back, but I didn't know if we were at that 'kissing-all-over-is-good' stage yet. I didn't want to overstep my bounds in any way and make her uncomfortable. Her lips let a moan escape that I couldn't hear so much as felt through her body. I swayed a little, letting her do her thing without just standing there like an idiot. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her flushed skin. There was so much showing for everyone to see.

When the music's tempo picked up again a few songs later, she turned and looked at me with cloudy eyes.

"Can you get me a drink, Edward? Tequila sunrise? Please?"

"Sure. Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" I asked, totally forgetting her sister was standing right there.

She tipped her head slightly and gave me a look that I couldn't place before she smiled and pointed at her sister and the now two guys she was dancing with.

"I'll be right back," I said.

While I was waiting for her drink, I turned to watch Bella. She was grinding with her sister up on the box again with a guy on either side of them. I couldn't help but feel my hands and jaw clench when the guy behind Bella started to grab her hips while they were dancing. That was _my_ Bella and he was touching her. I stood there, waiting for her to push him off of her, but she didn't. She just kept on dancing, totally oblivious to this guy practically fucking her on the dance floor.

I paid for her drink and practically ran back out to her.

She saw me and reached down for her drink and took an adorable sip through the straw before reaching down for my hand to pull me up on the box. Luckily, there was only really room for four people at best up there so the guy that had been all over her had to get down and I felt my protective instinct relax just a little bit.

Bella turned around so she was facing me and pulled me closer to her so she could grind on me instead and her sister got right up behind her and the other guy got right up behind her sister so I had no choice but to push and grind back or be pushed off of the box. She smiled seductively and got into her dancing more. If she'd been any closer to my crotch, she would've felt that I had half a hardon already. How did she have that effect on me? I haven't started to get hard in public in years!

Luckily, I was already flushed from the heat of the crowd and dancing that no one could notice that I was blushing from embarrassment as well.

While I limited myself to three beers all night because I was driving home, Bella and her sister didn't seem to know a limit. Guys, and even some girls, were buying them shots all night. She never got belligerent or started taking her clothes off on the floor, but she was getting pretty grabby with everyone around her, myself included.

Around one-thirty, when the bar staff started calling out last call, Bella looked at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Will you drive me home? I don't want to take a cab with Leah and that guy," she said, looking at yet another guy that her sister was making out with.

"Sure."

She went over to tell her sister she was leaving and came back over.

Grabbing my ass, she said, "alright! Let's get my drunk ass home!"

I wasn't surprised at her touch this time because she'd been doing that kind of stuff for the last part of the evening, but that didn't make it excite me any less.

Our drive was quiet, probably because she was starting to pass out, and we arrived at her apartment without incident. I turned off my car and got out to help her up to the door of her apartment, stumbling a bit. She started to lean against the wall and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep!" she said. "But... My key is under this plant thingy over here and I think if I bend over to get it that I'm going to puke."

"Let me get it for you," I said as I moved around her and lifted the pot to reveal a key.

I put the key in the lock and turned the handle to let her into her apartment.

"Will you help me, Edward? I don't think I can get into bed by myself. Pleeease?" she whined in the sexiest tone ever.

"I'll help you to bed and then I'm leaving, okay?"

She pouted at my response but nodded in agreement.

I swore I wouldn't put her into an uncomfortable position, and while she currently seemed more upset and me not staying with her, I knew she'd regret the drunken encounter in the morning as much as the blood flow below my waist wanted to convince me otherwise.

She leaned against me and I helped her take her heels off. We stumbled up the stairs and into her bedroom. I couldn't help but take in the surroundings. She had one brilliantly red wall in an otherwise white room. There were pictures of sultry, red-stained lips on one of the white walls and all types of couples kissing on the one directly across from it. Her bed was centered on the red wall and her closet was opposite that. Covering her king size, four poster bed were a matched red and gray comforter set. There were clothes littering her bed and floor that had obviously been tossed aside while getting ready to go out. I was a little excited to see that she'd gone through so many outfits before meeting me.

"This needs to come off," she said, directing my gaze to her clothing. "Come here and help me, Edward. You'll help me get out of these pesky clothes, won't you?"

I groaned inwardly. It wasn't that I didn't want to eventually get her naked, but this sexy creature in front of me was the one woman I'd ever wanted forever with. Any other drunk woman and I would've had her clothes off in the car.

"Bella, I don't think that's the greatest idea. You've been drinking and-"

She reached up and pulled me down to her, connecting her hungry lips with mine. I darted my tongue out and ran it across her lips as she opened them. Massaging her tongue with mine, I could taste the alcohol in her mouth. She explored my mouth with her tongue and layed us down on her bed. I held myself up on one arm and moved the other one up her side and around her back, feeling her bare skin there. She was the softest thing I'd ever touched. What was I doing?

Suddenly she broke our kiss and pushed me aside to run into the bathroom where I heard her emptying her stomach contents into the toilet. Taking in a deep breath to calm myself, I went in after her and held her hair back, noticing that the ties to her shirt had started to come loose and I could see the side of her breast.

"Hair tie in the cabinet," she said into the toilet.

I reached over her and retrieved the hair tie from the cabinet and pulled her hair up in it.

When it seemed she was done throwing up, I helped her back into her bed, tucking her under her covers right away to avoid a second go at our kissing. She fell asleep almost immediately, so I kissed her forehead and went home for an extremely cold shower.

* * *

The next morning around eleven, I returned with coffee and Ibuprofen. She answered the door in an extremely small camisole and very short hot pants. Seeing it was me, she let me in and found a hoodie to cover her exposed torso.

"I brought the perfect hangover remedy- coffee and asprin. Thought you might need it," I grinned as I handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

We sat there in silence for a while as the tension rose, unbeknownst to me. I wasn't expecting a talk now after the night we'd had, but she apparently had other ideas.

"What the fuck are we doing?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry?"

"You. Me. Is this a thing? What the fuck are we doing?"

* * *

_**Well? What say you, readers? This was a long chapter for me! I just couldn't find a good stopping point... And I already started writing chapter four... so if you leave me some nice reviews, I may post it early... Just saying... 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ah! I just couldn't wait! I had to post this once I finished it. I hope you all are falling in love with this story as much as I am. Still a little dissapointed that no one has left me some reviews, *pouts* but I know you will soon!**_

_**Just to cover my own ass, I repeat, do not own, blah, blah, blah, belongs to Stephenie Meyer, blah, blah, blah. You know...**_

* * *

**More Than Words - Chapter Four - Can't Forget**

* * *

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

* * *

_We sat there in silence for a while as the tension rose, unbeknownst to me. I wasn't expecting a talk now after the night we'd had, but she apparently had other ideas._

_"What the fuck are we doing?" she asked incredulously._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"You. Me. Is this a thing? What the fuck are we doing?"_

_EPOV_

"Bella, I-" I stumbled.

"Look. It's cool. I get it. I just wanted to clear things up before we wasted too much time." Looking down at her coffee, she said, "thanks for the coffee."

Now I was confused too.

"Wait. What? Bella, that doesn't clear anything up!"

"It's fine that you don't like me like that. We can just be friends and move on with our lives."

"Just friends? That isn't what I want at all. Where would you get such an idea?" I asked. "What in my actions would have given you that impression?"

"I don't know. You only ever want to talk on the phone and only about our friends, families and day to day lives. And it just seems like you force yourself to touch me or kiss me and can't wait to get out." Tears had started to well in her eyes.

"That's not it at all," I said, looking at my nervously twitching hands in my lap. "I think you are beautiful, but I-"

"It's fine, Edward. Don't stress out about it," Bella said. She turned her head away from me slightly, obviously trying to hide her tears. She put her coffee down on her end table.

"No! Just shut up for a minute and let me talk, please!"

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I think you are beautiful, beyond so. I've never seen any woman who's beauty could even compare to yours." I took a deep breath. "Look, in my past, I was a bit, uh, loose, um, with any female companions and I didn't want to fall into that same pattern with you. You're different, special to me, in a way I never thought I'd find. I- I really think I, uh, care about you a lot."

I just couldn't do it. I had no idea how she felt towards me, other than she was obviously rather we weren't just friends, but I couldn't tell her I loved her. Not yet.

"Really?" she asked as her she turned to face me. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "I care about you a lot too, Edward."

She lunged across the couch at me and caught me in a hug. I squeezed her tight and kissed her head. She lifted her head and bumped into my chin.

"Ow."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said as she looked at my face.

She leaned in and kissed my chin. "Is that better?"

I raised my eyebrow at her suggestive tone. "I don't think so. Maybe you should try kissing somewhere else?"

Bella looked hesitant for a moment, but leaned in and kiss my lips softly.

* * *

_BPOV_

Edward and I had been heavily making out on my couch for about ten minutes when we were interrupted by a low gurgling noise. I pulled back and looked at him, puzzled.

"Was that my stomach?" I asked.

"I think so," he said, laughing. "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Only if you're hungry too."

He lifted us both off of the couch and looked me up and down. "You might need some more clothes though."

I blushed. I was so horny that I almost wanted to skip breakfast anyway, but when my stomach complained again, I ran up the stairs to change.

I took my hoodie off at the top of the stairs and turned around and saw Edward staring at me from the bottom of the stairs. I tossed it to him with a wink and said, "Can you just put that in the basket there? I was taking a load of laundry down and I don't want to forget these."

He raised his eyebrow at me again. "These?"

I reached down to the hem of my camisole and walked into my room to take it off and leaned around the corner to toss it down to him along with my shorts.

"Bella, are you sure you're hungry?" he said as he started to walk up a couple of the stairs.

"Yeah, pretty starving..."

Damn.

"Then hurry up! Please!"

I actually think I'm going to enjoy this power I seemed to have over him.

* * *

We finished our breakfast at the cafe down the street from my apartment and began to walk back. The sun felt good on my skin that was left exposed by the light sun dress that I'd decided on.

I looked at Edward and caught him staring at neck again.

"Do I have something on me?" I said reaching my hand up to my neck.

He reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled it over to kiss the back of my hand.

"Nope," he mused.

"Then what is it?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're just so goddamn beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of you."

I blushed and looked down at my feet as we walked. He stopped and stepped in front of me. Reaching his hand out, he lifted my chin softly and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me, okay?"

"I'll try," I murmured.

When we got back to my apartment, I unlocked the door and let us in and he started to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"If I come inside your apartment with you, I'm not sure we'll come back out for some time and I don't want to move too fast for you," he confessed.

"Edward, we can't move too fast," I said as I pulled him inside the door and shut it.

He mashed his mouth to mine and pushed me against the wall. I ran my hands under his shirt and up and down his spine. He groaned into my mouth and moved to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and onto my collar bone. I pulled his shirt up, trying to get it over his head. Understanding what I wanted, he pulled away and removed his shirt and came right back to kissing my neck. I traced my fingers over his abs and moaned from the feeling of his tongue on the base of my neck.

"Bella," he moaned. "Please tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don't," was all I could find the air for as my breathing became more labored.

We started, unsuccessfully, to climb the stairs. I tripped while going backwards, but Edward caught me in his arms before I landed. He took this opportunity to kiss the tops of my breasts as my back arched over his hand.

"Oh, Edward."

We managed to make it into my room at the top of the stairs and I started to fight with the button on his jeans. Edward slipped one strap of my dress off of my shoulder and kissed the skin he left exposed. I moaned into his shoulder and finally unbuttoned his jeans and started to slip that off.

"Are you sure," he asked again. "I don't want to rush you."

"I'm sure. Don't stop," I replied.

I leaned back to take in his mostly naked sight. I slid the other strap off of my shoulder and let my sun dress fall to the ground leaving me standing there in just my pink lace panties.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he exclaimed as his eyes appreciated the sight before them.

"Now get your ass over here," I joked.

* * *

We spent most of the week in bed, leaving it only for bathroom breaks and trips out to gather food from my kitchen. Our phones rang a few times, leaving us to play one of our new favorite games- seeing how long it would take for one to distract the other enough that they were forced to hang up before the person they were speaking to realized what they were doing. I seemed to be winning this game, especially when my tongue found it's way to my new favorite part of him.

"Gottogomombye," he slurred into the phone the last time I'd done this. "_Bell-a!_ You win, you win!"

"Good," I said, stopping. "Now I'd like to claim my prize."

"Which is?"

I put my mouth back to his hardon and watched his eyes roll into his head.

"Yep. That's all for you. I love you, Bella."

"What?"

_EPOV_

I can't believe I just blurted that out. I can't believe I just blurted that out! Damn it! I can't believe I just blurted that out! Fuck!

"What?" she sat up asking. Her cheeks were a light pink from our arousing actions and she was so fucking beautiful that I wasn't even thinking.

I sat up on my elbows and looked intensely into her eyes.

"Bella, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sor-"

"But do you? Do you love me?" she asked tentatively.

"More than words could ever express. I love you more than I'd ever thought was possible for me to love another person," I confessed.

She tilted her head and that odd look passed over her face briefly again. Backing off of the end of her bed, she turned around so that her back and perfect ass were facing me. My stupid mouth had seemingly just ruined our perfect week.

"Bella?" I asked, hoping she'd turn around and talk to me.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Let's just forget I said anything, okay?" We can just go back to what we were doing." She snorted. "Well not exactly what we were doing just this second," I said quickly, realizing what I'd implied. "I mean, we can just lay here and be with each other like we were before. Just forget it."

"I can't forget it," she said and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

**_Aw... Sad face... But don't worry! It'll get better because I say so and I rule in this world. Please review!_**


End file.
